Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by Fientje
Summary: My first fanfict about Jedediah and Octavius! XD I hope you like it! D
1. A new meeting

**Chapter 1**

A new meeting

"Hey Jedie", said Octavius as soon as he saw his friend, but weird enough Jedediah didn't respond.

"Jedediah?" said Octavius when he was sure he could hear him. Annoyed Jedediah gestured Octavius that he needed to be quiet. "In the name of Jupiter, what are you doing?" whispered the Roman softly.

"Nothing!" said Jed just to fast. He already wanted to walk away but Octavius stopped him. "Come on Jedie, why are you sneaking around like this? And on my land so to speak!"

Jedediah hesitated and looked to the ground. "It might sound ridiculous," said Jed after a silence. Just for a second the cowboy looked up to see how Octavius responded but he patiently waited for Jed to continue.

Jedediah couldn't find the words so he just pointed but still with his head bent down.

"What's wrong with that tree?" asked Octavius with astonishment in his voice. Startled Jedediah looked up. "Not the tree," he said a bit louder than wanted. "But what's standing below that tree." For a second it was completely quiet. "And then on the left side," whispered Jedediah.

For a second Octavius didn't know what to say and just looked at his friend in astonishment. "Are you trying to tell me that you're in love with that Roman woman?"

Jedediah let his head fall again and put his hat over his eyes so that Octavius didn't see that he was blushing. "Who had ever thought that a Roman woman could be that attractive…" said Jed, who couldn't resist to looking at her again.

While smiling, Octavius shook his head. "Oh how cute! De tough cowboy is in love!" That got him a smack against his helmet.

"I knew it sounded ridiculous! I knew you would react like that!" said Jedediah angry and he wanted to walk away again. Again Octavius stopped him.

"Don't worry," said Octavius, still with a big smile on his face. "I'm happy for you. And to show my good will, I'm gonna help you. Oh, her name is Serena."

After Octavius said that, Jedediah came out of his hiding spot and dragged him with to the women beneath the tree, before Jed could say no.

"Hey Serena," said Octavius from far. "Octavius," said Serena happily and surprised. All the women beneath the tree bowed. Then calmly walked away, but only Serena stayed.

Everyone knew Octavius and Serena had a special bond and because of that often had private conversations. Weird enough, no one knew what was so special about their bond.

"Do you already know Jedediah?" asked Octavius to Serena when he was sure that the other women were gone. "I've heard a lot of him but we never met." said Serena while she gave Jedediah a friendly smile. "You are the ruler of the Wild West and leader of the cowboys, right?"

For a second Jed didn't know what to say so he just stared at Serena. Octavius' elbow in his side made him speak. "Eh… Yeah, that's right. Eh… Yeah… That's me, yes…"

Octavius wanted to hit him so bad but he resisted it. Also Jed saw he was doing awful. "Uhm… I have to go," he said quickly and walked away, with his hat over his eyes again.

"This Jedediah seems like an odd guy to me." said Serena while she kept looking at Jed with a surprised look. "He is," said Octavius, "but also very nice, trust me."

Serena looked at Octavius again. "I've kept hearing you say he's stubborn and annoying." she said teasingly. "That was mean, that was in the time we were still in war." answered Octavius insulted. "Even though I have to admit, he can still be stubborn and annoying. But trust me, he can also be very polite."

Serena looked at Octavius full of disbelief. "He is a cowboy," she said after a while, "they always taught me that they don't have manners and especially not their leader. Even you said that a couple of times."

"Like I said," Octavius continued, "We were still in war then. I didn't know him completely back then. But I do know him now and now I say that he's really nice. Trust me, just come with me to the Wild West and talk to him for a while. Then you'll see he's not that bad!"

Serena hesitated for a second but then nodded in agreement. "I believe you," she softly said to Octavius, "and I would blindly trust your words. If you come with me tomorrow, I'll go."

"I will lead you through the Wild West, my lady." said Octavius with a smile on his face. Serena slightly bowed for her leader and then walked away.

Octavius stood there and smiled to it. He arranged this good for his friend.


	2. A shocking discovery

**Chapter 2**

A shocking discovery

"Stupid Roman!"

"Calm down Jedie." said Octavius who was trying to hide his smile. "A 'thank you very much for your help Octavius' would be more into place wouldn't you say."

"I didn't even ask for your help!" Jedediah yelled through the entire West.

"And yet you got it, you should be twice as grateful." Octavius replied.

But Jed couldn't really appreciate it. He woke up again this night and the first thing he saw was Octavius with the 'amazing' news that Serena came to the Wild West with him today. The first thing that came over him was panic, what did he need to do with a Roman lady?

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me Ockie,' said Jedediah honestly, "but I don't think this is such a good idea."

But Octavius threw that comment away. "Just stay calm and yourself." said Octavius with a peaceful tone. "I'm gonna get Serena right now, but remember, stay calm." Octavius turned around and walked away, leaving the nervous Jedediah.

Jed saw how Octavius disappeared through the hidden hole in the wall. Larry secretly made it when the peace between the Roman Empire and the Wild West was a fact. It became a sort of cave that bounded the empire of the cowboys and the empire of the Romans. That way the cowboys and the Romans could freely walk to each others world and they fully used it. Yet it was Jedediah and Octavius that walked through the cave most often. And usually Jedediah was really happy with it, but at this moment he cursed the cave.

"Stupid Roman." Jed cursed Octavius under his breath. He didn't get any further because there was Octavius coming again, but with Serena.

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. Octavius didn't say a word too much; the Wild West really was beautiful. Actually she had expected a bunch of drunken men that would look at her with aimless eyes but instead of that it was quite jolly. There were a couple of cowboys singing songs around a campfire and Serena immediately noticed that three Romans were singing along joyfully. Somewhere else they were a few men practicing with their lassos and horses. And with that game, a couple of Romans were playing along.

Suddenly Jedediah caught Serena's eye. Serena instantly felt more comfortable when she saw that his hat wasn't located over his eyes. But even before she could finish her thoughts, Jed already pulled the edge of his hat down and it was almost impossible to make eye contact again.

"Hey Jedie." said Octavius whom also had noticed him. "Wear your hat decent for once."

After Octavius said that he hit the edge of the hat so the hat shot a bit up and you could see Jedediah's eyes normally. Annoyed Jedediah wanted to pull his hat down again but he forgot about his head when he heard Serena's beautiful voice; "Hey Jedediah."

Jedediah stood without any words, looking in Serena's brown eyes until he felt a soft push against his shoulder.

"Hey Jedie," said Octavius, "I have to leave and I need you to watch Serena because this will be her first time here."

Before Jed could've said something Octavius was gone.

"Don't you think Octavius is a nice guy?" asked Serena who was trying to start a conversation.

"Excuse me?" Jed said not knowing what to answer. "Well," Serena continued, "he is calm and patient and I think those are the two most important characteristics a guy can have."

Jed didn't know what to say. He wasn't calm and patient at all. Jedediah didn't know what to reply so he kept quiet. Because of that a long and awkward silence found its place.

"You know," said Serena who eventually broke the silence, "I'm having a problem and I don't trust you completely yet but I need to tell this to someone."

Curiously Jed looked at Serena with his dark blue eyes. After a while Serena continued on a shy tone. "I kinda have a crush on Octavius, but you really don't need to tell him this. Please, swear you won't tell him."

Jedediah's heart broke a bit. He fought against the tears that were rising but slowly they came.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Jed said after some time. "And definitely not to Octavius."

Satisfied with the answer Serena smiled to Jed. At that same moment Jed saw Octavius approaching and took the chance.

"I have to go." he said and without looking at Serena again, he walked to the saloon. He walked in and sat at the bar.

"Another glass of water, Mr. Smith?" the barkeeper asked who immediately went to his leader.

But Jed shook his head. "No," was his answer, "I want something strong! Something really strong!"

At first the barkeeper hesitated. Something seemed out of place. But soon he grabbed a bottle of moonshine and putted it right before Jedediah's face.

Within half an hour the bottle was empty and a second was given with hesitations.


	3. An odd illness

**Chapter 3**

An odd illness

Satisfied Octavius walked through the Wild West. Serena had a lot of fun and even said she'd like to come more often. Sadly enough they had to go back after 2 hours. Because of that Octavius had some extra time to search for his friend because he hadn't seen him the whole night.

The last thing he saw was that Jedediah quickly walked away without giving him a worthy look. After Serena left he immediately asked a cowboy where Jedediah was. The cowboy pointed to the saloon and for a second Octavius thought to understand. Jedie was nervous of course and fled into the saloon because he knew they'd never get there.

But as soon as Octavius walked into the saloon he was scared to dead. Jed sat on a bar stool, his hat lied on the ground, his face was white and around his eyes there were blue/purple circles, like someone hit him two black eyes. And what stood in front of Jedediah on the bar worried Octavius most. There were three empty bottles, but Octavius knew what was in those bottles, Moonshine.

"Jedie," said Octavius concerned. "Jedie, is everything okay?"

Jedediah turned his head to Octavius but it looked like he saw right through him. At that moment the barman ran to him.

"General Octavius, you have to take him outside, he isn't doing well! I wanted to help him too but he didn't accept my help. And Jedediah already asked for a fourth bottle but I just told him we're out of it because he wasn't normal before the first one, never mind a fourth one! And he also puked a bit and I think it…"

"Calm down." said Octavius calmly to stop the word flow. "You did fine but I really need to help my friend."

Jedediah tried to push his friend away but the pushes were so weak they didn't have any effect. Octavius firmly grabbed n arm of Jedediah and put it around his shoulders. With that he dragged his friend outside towards the waterwell.

"Go find Larry," he told a few cowboys. First they wanted to object but when they saw their half-dead leader their immediately ran away looking for Larry.

At the well arrived Octavius put Jedediah down on the grass. At the well was the only place in the Wild West where there's grass and a beautiful big tree that protects the grass from the shines coming from a lamp that supposed to be the Sun. Also it was very calm here, that's the main reason why Octavius chose this place.

Octavius just stood, looking at his friend with a worried expression. Jed just didn't look okay.

"My head, Octavius, my head." said Jed whom lied moaning in the grass. Quickly Octavius got his cape of his brisket and folded it like a pillow. Carefully he lifted Jedediah's head and shoved the 'pillow' below, just to gently drop Jed's head.

"I've never felt so bad, Ockie," said Jed. "I don't think I'll make it."

"You're not going to die." said Octavius firmly. "You just drank too much. But why? Since when do you do those kinda things?"

"I can't say, Ockie," said Jed whom for the first time that night really looked at him.

"Excuse me?" said Octavius with an insulted tone. "I've sworn to someone that I wouldn't tell." said Jedediah before Octavius could say anything else. "You see, it's not my secret!"

Octavius wanted to say something but at that moment Larry came. "Hey Octavius, I heard something's wrong with Jed," he instantly said.

"He drank too much and got ill of it, my liege," replied Octavius.

"Just let him lay. After some sleep he'll be fine, that's the deal with me." answered Larry while he concernedly looked at his little ill friend. "Watch him, Octavius," said Larry and walked away again.

Octavius stayed with his friend the entire night. After some time Jed fell asleep. Many cowboys and also a couple of Romans kept coming to Jedediah to check up and they all asked the same; "How is he doing?" And every single time Octavius could give them the same answer; "He needs to rest so I'm just letting him sleep."

Jed was still sleeping when a familiar Roman woman came. "How is Jedediah?" Serena asked like everyone else. But before Octavius could answer she added something. "And how are you?"

"I think Jedediah is doing a little better," answered Octavius. "He still had to puke twice but Larry said that's good at the moment."

"Larry knows what to do." said Serena who joined Octavius on the grass.

"Larry is also worried," said Octavius softly. "He already came five times to look at Jedediah."

"And how are you?" Serena asked who saw the Roman general was bothered with something.

"I'm terribly concerned about Jedediah," said Octavius who was glad that he could finally tell his feelings. "I've asked him a couple of times why he drank so much but he keeps telling me that he's sworn to tell no one. I just don't understand! For whom should Jedediah keep a secret from which he starts to drink?"

For a second it was silent. "I made him swear something," said Serena after some time.

Octavius looked surprised at the woman next to him. His mind was filled with hundreds of questions, but he decided to wait.

"Octavius," said Serena full of nerves. "Octavius, I love you."


	4. The known feeling

**Chapter 4**

The known feeling

"Okay," said Octavius after a short silence. "That's not that bad. I mean everybody falls in love once. Not that they all need to fall in love with me. But…"An inaudible mumble followed.

"I'm sorry." Serena said softly. "I didn't want to embarrass you."

"But you aren't." Octavius said quickly. "I mean, you're a very good friend of me. If there has to be someone on whom I got to fall in love with…"

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Serena asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm trying to act like I know what I'm talking about." Octavius admitted with a shy smile. "But I don't really know what to say. Why? And since when?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." she said after a while. "I think because you helped me so well. You made me feel not that alone."

It almost became too much for Serena. She wanted to get up and runaway but a soft, warm hand stopped her. She looked up and looked right into the trusted, brown eyes of Octavius.

"It's okay." Octavius said softly. "I'm not leaving you now. Definitely not!"

Octavius slowly pulled Serena towards him until he could wrap both arms around her. Serena relaxed in the arms of Octavius and let her head rest on his shoulder. They sat like that for some time until all wounds were healed again. After that they quickly let go, afraid that Jedediah could wake up any moment.

The next night Octavius was next to Jedediah the first eventhough he has to come all the way from Rome. To his joy Jed already sat on a fence and noticed his friend from faraway.

"Hey Jedie." Octavius greeted him. "How are you at this hour?"

"Hey Ockie," Jed greeted back. "I'm okay. I just have still this awful headache."

Octavius sat down next to Jed on the fence. "Hey Jedie," he slowly started. "Serena told me too and I'm incredibly sorry for you. I swear, my friend, I didn't see this coming either."

"It's okay, Ockie." Jed answered softly. "You can't help it. Nobody can. I can't force her to love me so I'll just let her go. And if you are getting something I'll be happy for the both of you."

Ashamed Octavius hung his head. He'd love to help his friend but Jedediah was right. Nobody could do something about it.

"Serena wants to talk." Octavius said after a while.

"I don't." Jed answered shortly. "I don't want to hear how much she's sorry and how it went like this and that's she's sorry she's dating you now."

"I don't know what crazy ideas you got in your head Jed." Octavius said with a firm tone in his voice. "But Serena and I aren't dating. And she just wants to know how you're doing. Serena was also worried about you last night."

"Fine." Jed said. "Whatever you want, I'll go." Jed jumped off the fence and walked towards the cave.

"Jedediah, your hat!" Octavius yelled. Jedediah turned around and saw Octavius walking towards him. "Give your hat to me Jedie."

"What do you want with my hat?" Jed asked while firmly putting his hat on his head with both hands.

"Trust me Jedie. It's better if you don't bring your hat." Hesitating Jed gave his hat to Octavius and continued to walk towards the cave without a hat.

Serena looked joyful when she saw Jed. Still without his hat.

"I'm glad you came Jedediah." Serena said still full of joy. The moment Jedediah saw the Roman woman he searched for the edge of his hat, until he suddenly realized where he had left his hat.

"Stupid Roman!" Jed angrily yelled throughout Rome. Many Romans looked towards the cowboy insulted but Serena decided not to respond. In her head she actually thanked Octavius, because she knew he was the only Roman who could get Jed's hat.

"Hey Jedediah," Serena tried for the second time. "Hi," was Jed's short answer. After she swallowed a couple of times she dared to speak again.

"Jed, I'm…"

"The name is Jedediah," Jed interrupted her.

"Please, Jedediah, I'm really sorry but I love Octavius and not you. But we can still be just friends?"

"Friends?" Jed said while he was really starting to get angry. "How do you imagine that? Act like nothing is going on? No, forget it!"

"Please Jedediah," Serena tried to calm him. "Please, be calm."

"No!" Jed yelled back. "I'm not calm and I'm not gonna try. Just go to Octavius if you want some rest!"

For a second Jed was quiet. Serena was too scared to say something. She wished Octavius was here now. In the Wild West they would hear this screaming to right?

"I've had it with you!" Jedediah suddenly continued. "I'm leaving and don't even dare to look me up ever again!"

On that moment Jed turned around and walked away. Serena, who became completely desperate, grabbed Jed's hand with both of hers.

"No Jed," she begged. "Please stay!"

Jed suddenly stopped and totally forgot his anger. The warmth of Serena's hands just felt so nice. It felt trusted.


	5. The final decision

**Chapter 5**

The final decision

"Please, say something Jed," said Serena after Jed still hadn't spoken.

But Jed was completely gone for a second. He shook his head and afterwards looked as grumpy as always. "The name is Jedediah," said Jed on a calm tone, without yelling.

Then he turned around and walked towards the cave. At the entrance, he looked back. He saw Serena standing there with her head down. It looked like she could cry any moment. And actually it was that way.

"Serena," said Jed whom came back. Serena looked up and saw the expression in Jed's eyes was changed. First he looked so mad, but now he looked rather worried.

"I'm sorry," said Serena again. "I know what you're going through. I know what kind of pain you feel. I'm really sorry."

A tear rolled over Serena's cheek. That made Jed break. He stepped a couple of meters forward and grabbed Serena's hands.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you." Jed said with a nice smile. "Sometimes I just can't keep calm and then I start yelling like this. Sorry if I scared you because of that."

"I was a bit scared, yeah." Serena admitted. "But not anymore."

Jed laughed so cute that Serena couldn't do anything else then to smile back.

"I think that Octavius was right again." Serena said after a while. "You're stubborn, annoying and you got the manners of a real cowboy but you're also very nice and even a bit sweet."

Slowly Jed turned red. A shy smile formed on his face. "And you look quite cute too," Serena continued on a shy tone. "Especially when you're not wearing your hat."

"I miss my hat now though." Jed honestly said. "That Octavius just framed me."

"I'm sorry Jedediah," said Serena with a smile on her face. "But I am Octavius thankful for it. Now I can at least make eye contact."

"Okay," said Jed, still with a shy smile. "Let's just make a deal that I can wear my hat. As long as I don't pull it over my eyes."

Serena nodded, but didn't believe that the cowboy would stick to it. "And Serena," said Jedediah who looked at the hands of Serena which he was still holding, "you can call me Jed."

At that moment Octavius came. Surprised he looked to one and another. "Hey Jedediah…" said Octavius with hesitation in his voice.

"Ockie?" yelled Jed back. Immediately he let go of Serena's hands and looked at the ground.

"Hey Serena," Octavius greeted the Roman woman while he looked surprised at Jed.

"Can I get my hat back?" Jed asked before Serena could greet Octavius back.

"Look here Jedie," said Octavius whom showed Jed his hat. Right away Jed pulled his hat out of Octavius' hands, slapped him in the face with it and put it back on his head. But the thing Octavius and Serena were afraid of didn't happen. Instead of placing his hat totally at the front, it went to the back. Serena couldn't hide the satisfied smile on her face.

"We made a deal," Jedediah who saw the smile on her face said. "And I always stick to the deals. But now I have to go."

"Where are you going then?" asked Serena who actually wanted Jed to stay.

"I'm going to my darling," Jed answered. Startled Serena looked at Octavius.

"He had a girlfriend all this time?" she asked. "No, don't worry," Octavius answered, "that's how he calls his horse. But actually his horse is called Girl."

"Oh," Serena said relieved. "I would love to see your horse to be honest."

A big smile formed on Jed's face. "Come on then." Jed said. Together Serena and Jedediah walked to the stables of the Wild West. Octavius decided to leave them alone and stayed in Rome.

"Hey sweetie," Jed greeted the horse as soon as he walked into the stable. Serena immediately thought Girl was a beautiful horse. Girl has brown/white spots and wasn't really big but she looked like she could gallop the entire night without getting tired.

"Why is she called Girl?" Serena asked.

"It's a long story," Jed answered, "But to say it short, Girl was captured as a wild horse like many horses, but Girl couldn't be tamed. Those kinda horses usually get shot, which I think is awful. Like that there also was shot on Girl, but she survived it above all. I took care of her and after she was strong again let her go. I was afraid that I'd get too much attached to her if I would give her a real name, so I just called her Girl. But after she was healed we already were really attached to each other and so I just kept calling her Girl."

Serena was impressed by the story. She saw how Jed calmly petted Girl's nose and suddenly she had made her decision.

"Jedediah?" she softly said.

Jed turned his head towards Serena and as soon as he did he quickly felt Serena's lips on his. Totally amazed Jed stared at Serena, but also he took a quick decision. And he answered Serena's kiss on the same way as the question.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry you have to wait so long for this chapter, but my translator is having some technical difficulties with the computer. =S<br>Thanks for reading and the comments!_


	6. The lonely search

**Chapter 6**

The lonely search

Octavius walked alone through the Wild West. It had been a week ago since Jed ran to him. Full of energy Jed jumped in Octavius' arms. After a lot of hugs and thanks Octavius finally found out why Jed was so happy. He had just, 15 minutes ago, seen him kiss Serena in the stables.

And even now they were still together, from the moment that the Sun set, till it rose again. And Octavius had to admit, he was jealous. There they walked again, the two of them, walking hand in hand as usual. Quickly Octavius turned around and wanted to walk away, but it was too late.

"Hey Ockie, where are you going?" Octavius heard Jedediah yell behind him. Octavius wanted to keep on walking but a quick hand stopped him. Octavius turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Jed. After that he turned around again and walked away, leaving the surprised Jed.

"I'll see what's wrong." Jed said to Serena. Serena nodded worried. Something was wrong with Octavius.

Jed found his friend on his room. He was staring lifeless in front of him.

"What's wrong Ockie?" Jed immediately asked.

"Everything is going fine Jedie," Octavius answered. "It'll be over tomorrow night."

"Maybe your Roman friends believe that," Jed started firmly, "But you can't fool this cowboy. Now what's going on?"

"Fine then," Octavius said after some time. Again it was silent for some time before Octavius continued. "I'm jealous at you and Serena."

Jed's eyes grew as he heard this. What was all this about? Had Octavius helped him so good to get Serena just to get her back from him?

Octavius, who could guess his friend's thoughts, said. "I'm not gonna steal Serena from you. I'm very happy for the both of you, but when I see you together I just miss that feeling. It's like there's a hole in my heart, an empty space."

Jedediah stood there uncomfortable. "I got an idea." Jed said so of the sudden that Octavius got startled. "We're gonna go to the Wild West together and find you a girlfriend."

Octavius blinked a few times with his eyes. "Eh… Jed…" Octavius said on his always calm tone.

Jed, who wasn't in the mood for a fight, grabbed Octavius' arm and dragged him outside. Once arrived outside Octavius got out of Jed's hold.

"Please Jed, that's not necessary. I'll find it myself."

But Jed was already shaking his head. "You already helped me, now it's time for me to help you!"

"But can't we just stay in Rome then?"

"I got the Roman woman, you'll get the cowgirl." Jed said who pulled Octavius to the cave. "And now stop whining and just take it like a man."

With a deep sigh Octavius let himself get pulled to the Wild West. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Jedediah looked around and then pulled Octavius to the saloon, the same as last time. The barman started to look worried when he saw his leader walk in. But soon he felt relieved, seeing the Roman general following him.

"Okay, Ockie." Jed said as soon as they walked in. "Look around and tell me when you see someone you like."

"Hey Mr. Smith." They all of the sudden heard come from behind them.

"It can't be." Octavius heard Jedediah said annoyed. "What do you want from me?" Jed asked while he turned around.

"I was wondering if you were in for a little fun Jedie." The woman spoke again.

"NO" Jed said firmly and he looked at the woman like he could attack her any second. Octavius stood there kind of uncomfortable. What was going on here?

"Come on Jedie," the woman continued on a flirty tone. "You've never tried, why not now?" A hand of the woman reached to Jed's face, but Jedediah slapped the hand away with a hard smack and stepped backwards.

"Don't touch me, you filthy slut!" Jed yelled more firmly than before. "I don't need to try anything! What do I have to do to make that clear? Just leave!"

With a negative look on Jed's face the woman turned around and left. Jed let a relieved sigh go.

"What… was… that…?" Octavius who was looked the woman walk away with huge eyes.

"That," Jed said on a still angry tone, "That's a whore who keeps aiming at me but just doesn't want to understand that I'm not doing that sort of things! Every time she walks up to me asking if I wanna have some 'fun', but I'm telling you Ockie, I'm never going with her."

Octavius nodded but kept silent. He couldn't tell Jedediah he kinda liked that woman. Of course she went too far with Jed. Everybody knows that Jed would never do that. But there still was something with that woman. Something special which Octavius couldn't find out.

That night Octavius met many women and one woman in particular, Samantha, was incredibly nice. Jed even made the comment that she's the perfect girl for Octavius and actually Octavius had to agree with that. And still his thoughts stayed at the whore and at a certain moment he busted himself wondering about her name. It didn't seem such a small plan to ask Jedediah so he kept the thought to himself.

At the end of the night Octavius went to the well in the Wild West on his own. He wanted to be alone to think about the night. But when he arrived he saw that there already was someone. How is that possible? This is a secret place of him and Jedediah, just like the fountain in his kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>The new part of my story. I hope you like it! =D<em>


	7. The loving conversation

**Chapter 7**

The loving conversation

Suddenly Octavius saw who it was. It was that whore that tried to lure Jed but now she looked completely different. First she did really rough and looked challenging at Jedediah but now she sat with her legs pulled to her face against the tree and stared blankly in front of her.

Suddenly the woman looked Octavius straight in the eyes and at that moment Octavius saw she was crying. Speechless they looked at each other.

"What do you want from me, you Roman?" she asked not too nicely.

"What do you want from Jedediah?" Octavius asked calm but firmly.

"I don't want anything from him." She answered and turned her head annoyed.

"Why are you crying then?" Octavius asked with interest and worry. The woman looked at Octavius with an unbelievingly and distrusting look but didn't speak.

"You believe that I'm not interested in you, isn't it?" Octavius said with a sad look in his eyes. "But trust me, I am. And maybe I can help you."

"You want to help me?" the woman asked with sarcasm. "The big, strong Roman general thinks he's good enough to help a whore? Shut up!"

"I have a soft spot for crying and strong women." Octavius said honestly. "And right now, you're both. And I've already helped a woman. She got dumped by her husband and set out of house. I helped her and told that man I don't tolerate that in my kingdom."

"Wow," the woman said while a few tears still rolled over her cheeks. "What a lucky woman. Just like that chick that's with Jedediah is now."

Octavius had to laugh about that comment. "Actually it's the same woman."

"Stupid bitch that it is.!" The woman screamed while she started to cry louder again.

"What is it then? What do you want with Jed?" Octavius asked again.

"Like I said, I don't need anything from him." She answered. "He just is my way to freedom, life and happiness."

Surprised Octavius looked at the woman but he though it'd be better to just stay quiet. And he was right because the woman continued and poured her heart out.

"It's that William Sublette! He wants to be the leader of the Wild West and her men. He wants the power of Jedediah. That will has always been there deep in his heart but since he tasted that power once, he knew for sure that he wanted it. But the men are loyal to Jed because Jed is too perfect. He doesn't drink, doesn't smoke and he's faithful to God. He has respect for everyone, even the Chinese, animals and women. William then made the plan that a pretty, young whore needed to lure him with her, so that he could catch them in the act. As soon as everybody would hear it, they would turn down Jedediah and William could grab the power. And he saw me as the perfect hooker to lure Jedediah."

For a second she stopped and looked straight at Octavius, awaiting a response.

"Why didn't you just refuse or just went to Jedediah?" Octavius asked her.

"If I wouldn't cooperate," the woman continues, "Or I would tell this to someone else, he'd hurt my little sister. I really love her, she's everything to me. But she's really mad at me for what I'm doing with all those men. She doesn't understand that I'm doing this to protect her and I'm not gonna tell her. But now…"

She didn't get any further. She could barely breathe because of the sorrow and Octavius saw it. He immediately sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her without thinking. First the woman tried to kick him off but Octavius didn't let go and slowly the woman started to relax.

"But now…" Octavius repeated the woman's words.

"But now," the woman continues, "Now William thinks I had my chance. After he had heard that it failed again this night he came to me. He told me that if it hasn't worked in a week, my little sister can take the job over."

The woman crawled completely against Octavius. Hundreds of men had hold her but never so loving and softly. Octavius calmly let her cry while he thought what he could do about it. Meanwhile Octavius whispered calming word. "Calm down, it'll be okay. I'm gonna do something about it. Believe me, I'll help you."

After a while the woman stopped crying and felt safe in Octavius' arms. How long hadn't she been waiting for this? A soft touch and some sweet words. How long?

"What do you wanna do then?" the woman asked while she looked at Octavius.

"For tonight it's too late to do something or think of something," Octavius answered. "Have you been in Rome before?"

The woman quickly nodded. "Good," Octavius continues. "Make sure that tomorrow night, when you're alive again, immediately go to Rome without someone seeing you. Ask there for 'the house of Caesar', that's my home. I'm sure that when Jedediah hears the reason of your behavior, he'll be on our side."

At that moment Octavius let the woman go. "But I have to go now, before the day will arrive. I don't think that Larry will be happy if he sees me in the Wild West."

Octavius stood up and was walking away but to the luck of the woman Octavius turned around real quick. "One more thing," he said. "What's your name?"

"July." The woman answered with a smile on her face.

"July," Octavius repeated. "I'm Octavius, my lady."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it again. XD Please, leave a comment. =D <em>


	8. The amazing woman

**Chapter 8 **

The amazing woman

Jed looked around insecure. He looked to the floor, then to the ceiling and then back to Octavius.

"Are you sure that she's telling the truth?" Jed asked for the forth time that night.

"Jed," Octavius, whom started to get impatient, started. "I understand that you doubt but I've answered that question for four times already. No, I don't know it for sure, but I believe her."

Jedediah still doubted. He and Octavius had been standing in front of Octavius' house for at least fifteen minutes. At first Jed got scared when he heard July was at Octavius' house, but then he heard the complete story. Of course Jed felt sorry for her but he just didn't trust July. She had come up with so much to get his attention so why should this be real? Jed looked at his friend again. If he'd heard this story from someone else he wouldn't believed it. But now it was Octavius and he believed him, no matter what.

"Okay then," Jed said as cool as he could. "I'll talk with that whore."

Octavius decided to ignore that last comment and went inside before Jed.

July immediately got a big smile on her face when she saw Jedediah and Octavius walk in. And from that first moment Jed had to admit that he didn't know July like this. As uninterested as he could, Jed sat down on the edge of the table and waited for what was about to happen.

"Jedediah," July started calmly.

Jed immediately looked right at her, with anger in his eyes. July grew small and looked at the floor. That made Jed regret his behavior and he looked at the floor too.

"Okay," Jedediah said after a while. "I believe your story and I'm gonna help you."

Two pair of eyes looked thankful at Jed, which made the hat get in front of his eyes again.

"What's the plan?" Jed asked quickly.

"The plan was to convince you to help her." Octavius replied. "So that you could arrest that William and put him on a pole of shame."

"I can't arrest anyone without evidence." Jedediah said with a worried face. "I mean, I don't trust him either and I would love to make fun of him, but I just can't punish him without proof. That would be unfair."

Octavius sighed unhappily. He didn't think of that since he could punish people without proof in his empire. But now it was July's word against William's and since that William has a small group of pioneers and July a whore, it was obvious that William would win.

"I got an idea." July said suddenly. The eyes of Jedediah and Octavius immediately focused on July. July peacefully continued, "We could just trap William. Jedediah will just go to a room with me, but we won't do anything, then we just wait. Octavius will wait outside with an army and as soon as he sees that William is going towards us, he'll follow him. And as soon as he thinks to catch me and Jedediah on the spot, Octavius and his army will catch him on the spot."

Octavius and Jedediah were speechless. "That's a great plan." Jed said who was recovering first. "But you forget one thing. That army has to be a group of pioneers else you won't have any proof. And not a single Roman, not even Octavius, will ever command my boys."

"Jedediah, I'm sure I can command your guys." Octavius said offended.

But Jed already shook his head. "You don't speak their language. I lead my men. You just go upstairs with July."

"He doesn't care that I go upstairs with her, he just wants to bring you down." Octavius responded.

"But guys," July came in, "This problem is easy to solve too." Again Jedediah and Octavius looked surprised. "You're both of the same size, you have the same posture. Just switch clothes."

"Oh no!" Jed immediately yelled. "I'm not gonna walk in Octavius' red skirt."

"Tunic!" Octavius corrected him.

"Or you switch clothes or he'll have to command your men." July said to Jed.

Jedediah thought for some minutes. "Then I'll play dress-up. Everything is better than him commanding my men."

"Hold up," Octavius said quickly. "I am against this. By the way you're both forgetting something important now. Have you ever noticed that Jed has long, blonde hair and I have short, black hair?"

Jed was quiet for a while and looked with a thinking expression on his face.

"But guys, that isn't that complicated either." For the third time that night they looked at July full of amazement. "Jedediah can hide his hair under Octavius' helmet and no one will notice," July continued. "And speaking of Octavius, hay."

"Hay?" they asked at the same time.

July nodded. "Give me some hay and an hour and I'll have made a wig of hay. From a distance it would look like Jed's hair."

"I like the plan." Jed said with twinkles in his eyes. He almost had to laugh, just thinking about Octavius with hay on his head.

Octavius sighed once. "I don't really like the plan." He said honestly. "But if I can help you like that I will do it, my lady."

"Good then" July said with a smile. "Let's do it this night. We still got time enough."

With new admiration Octavius looked at July. 'Wow,' he thought, 'what an amazing woman is she.'

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry you had to wait for this chapter so long. Never mind... I hope you like it! (like always) =D<em>


	9. The switched plan

**Chapter 9 The switched plan**

Jedediah was playing a bit with Octavius' sword which he found in his sheath. He stood with a group of cowboys ready to invade the saloon. He was already wearing Octavius' clothes and he had to admit that the skirt suited better than he thought. Only the helmet was awful and didn't protect him from the light of the lamp. Suddenly Jed saw how he walked into the saloon. July was right, from a distance the hay looked like hair.

A little clumsy Octavius walked into the saloon. He did his best to walk as Jed but because of the jeans he could barely walk. Also didn't he have any vision because the hat was covering his eyes. Luckily Jed gave him the tip to look to the ground and to the shadows. This made it happen reasonably. Still Octavius wondered how Jed didn't walk against a tree three times a day. And thirdly, the hay was making his neck itch terribly. "Jedediah, over here" Octavius heard July say. He walked towards her and let her lead him up the stairs. Octavius saw someone get up and leave the saloon from the corner of his eye.

Jed still stood with his group of men outside. His guys started to get impatient. Until now, only one person walked out. Less and less men believed that William had betrayed them and that July spoke the truth. But Jed kept his men ready to attack. Jed walked to Jacob, his most loyal follower and best friend in the Wild West, and sat besides him.

"I must say," Jacob said with a smile, "that Roman outfit looks good on you, Jed."

Insulted Jed looked at Jacob but actually he could laugh with it. Jacob was the only person in the Wild West who could call him Jed. The rest just said Jedediah. But now Octavius and Serena were there too but they mostly called him Jedie. A push from Jacob's elbow got him out of his thoughts.

"Jed," Jacob whispered, "Jed, William Sublette is going into the saloon with a group of pioneers."

Jed saw it too but waited till the whole group was inside. Then he jumped up. "Come on guys!" Jedediah yelled with a small movement of his hand. Immediately the whole group jumped up and walked towards the saloon.

Meanwhile Octavius and July still were on the same room. July was nervously walking circles while Octavius calmly sat on the bed with the hat and hay in his hands. Suddenly July looked up.

"Someone's coming" she said startled.

Octavius threw on the hay and hat and stood between July and the door. Octavius could clearly hear the footsteps. It were at least five or six pairs. The door swung open and Octavius looked into the false face of William Sublette. But immediately that falseness made place for a shocked expression. This was not Jedediah, this was that weird Roman.

Octavius wanted to use the time William and his men were surprised. His hand went for his sword when he realized something. His sword and sheath were attached to his belt which Jed had. He only had two guns that didn't even work. Suddenly he felt a blow to his head. Octavius barely saw William raise a gun, ready to strike again. The hard blow, from which his helmet usually protected him, hit his temple. It became black in front of Octavius' eyes and following it he fell to the floor. July grabbed a chandelier that was on a small cabinet and stood over Octavius to protect him.

"Now it's your turn, whore" William angrily yelled at July.

No matter how scared William made her she stayed with Octavius to protect him. William, who's ready to beat the crap out of July, heard footsteps behind him. A Roman with about 10 to 12 cowboys came in and William's men were pushed to the ground by the cowboys. The Roman immediately walked up to William, pushed him away from Octavius and July against a wall and pushed a sword against his neck. Suddenly William recognized those dark blue eyes. This was Jedediah.

"William Sublette" Jedediah spoke on a calm tone. "You're arrested for coming up with your most ridiculous plan, assaulting a woman and attacked my friend and a Roman general!"

William said nothing. Shocked he looked into the dark blue eyes that looked at him with anger. How did this happen? Why did they switch clothes? Or had he lost his mind and was it Octavius who was looking at him?

"Jed" a woman's voice spoke. "Jed, Octavius is bleeding!"

The dark blue eyes shot away and then there was the color of the brown floor.

Worried Jedediah kneeled besides Octavius. A drop of blood flowed from the wound of his head.

"Jacob, make sure these guys get in jail." Jed ordered. "And July, get some water and a clean cloth."

Jacob and July both nodded quickly. Jed was alone in the bedroom with an unconscious Octavius. Slowly Jed lofted his friend and put him on the bed.

"Last time you stayed a whole night with me" Jed said with a lump in his throat. "So now I'll stay with you." For a second Jed was quiet and just looked at his friend. Without any bother a tear rolled down his cheek. He swallowed and then continued to whisper.

"And surely because I should be laying here. We shouldn't have switched. I should've caught this blow for you."

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy the story! =D And please leave a comment.<em>


	10. The fourth person

**Chapter 10**

De fourth person

Within a minute July was back with water and a towel. Jed immediately grabbed the towel and made the tip of it wet and wanted to take care of Octavius' wounds. Just before he started, he stopped en looked at July with begging eyes.

"Maybe it's better if you do it," Jed said.

July, smiling, grabbed it out of Jed's hands and started to take care of the wounds without any hesitation. Jed sat down on the only chair in the room but put it close to the bed. He will be there when Octavius wakes up. July briefly looked up at laughed at the serious looking Jed.

"Usually you never show any feelings," she said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"This is too serious to do nothing" Jed answered.

"You're really worried about Octavius but it'll be alright," July said with a calming voice. "Octavius is a strong man and it just looks way worse than what it actually is."

Jedediah quickly nodded but kept his mouth shut. At that moment Serena walked in. Surprised she looked at the Roman that was sitting next to the bed.

"Octavius?" Serena said shocked. "Octavius, I heard you were unconscious."

"He is," 'Octavius' answered sadly. At that moment Serena heard and saw that it had to be Jed in Octavius' clothes. Just then she saw Octavius lying on the bed, unconscious, in Jed's clothes.

"Why are you wearing each others clothes?" she asked very surprised. Jed took the helmet off his head and let his blonde hair fall to his shoulders.

"That was for a mission because I was too stubborn to let Ockie command my boys" Jed said, gradually speaking louder and louder. "And after that I was too late. And then you immediately have the reason why Ockie is lying here. I just should've been on time. Damn it Ockie, this is all just my fault"

Jed got some more tears in his eyes. Serena and July both stayed quiet. Everything they would say would only make it worse.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" a fourth person suddenly said. Jedediah, July and Serena looked at Octavius. "It was my own fault" Octavius continued. "I forgot that you had my sword. I got distracted by it and that's why he hit me. You had nothing to do with it. Besides you were perfectly on time, else William might've hurt July as well."

Jed shook his head with a big grin. "It doesn't matter anymore" he said. "As long as you'll be fine."

Octavius sat up. "I still have something for you" Octavius said with a smirk on his face. Followed by that Jed felt his hat being pressed on his head. Jed gratefully nodded at Octavius.

"Octavius why did you do that?" Serena complained. "He looks way cuter without the hat."

July saw, with a warmed heart, how Serena sweetly hung her arms around Jed's shoulder. Jed gave Serena a small kiss on her left hand and at that moment July felt a shot of jealousy.

"Those two look cute huh." July startled and looked up into two brown eyes. Those eyes spoke words like trust and friendly. Above those two eyes she saw the cute black curls from up close for the first time. And from up close they were even cuter than from afar. Suddenly someone walked into the room.

"Jed" Jacob spoke right away, "William already confessed. It was true what you said. We took his men from him and tied him onto the pillory."

Jedediah nodded approvingly and a smile appeared on his face. "You've heard it July" he said. "You're free to go to wherever you want and he'll never bother you again."

July got tears in her eyes from joy. It seemed like it took some time before she realized what had been said. She started to smile from ear to ear and gave Octavius a big hug. "And all this thanks to you!" July said while she was crying from happiness.

Full of joy Jedediah looked at William who let his head hang down.

"Octavius?" Jed heard Larry say from behind him. "Octavius, I heard you got hit unconscious. Are you alright?"

"Everything is fine Gigantor." Jed said annoyed because he got mistaken for Octavius again. And Larry looked at him shocked. Something isn't right. First of all, since when does Octavius call him Gigantor? Secondly why doesn't he make a small bow anymore? And thirdly his voice sounded a lot like Jedediah's.

"Gigantor," Jed said. "It's me. You can see that I'm wearing my own hat?" Larry nodded surprised but still hadn't fully noticed.

"Why are you wearing Octavius' clothes?" Larry asked after a while. "Where are your own clothes? And where's Octavius?"

"Woah, slow it down Gigantor," Jedediah replied. "The clothing switch was only for tonight. It was needed for a mission. Octavius did get knocked unconscious but it's going be okay again. He'll be out soon. But he is still a bit dizzy so he needed some help"

"Serena is checking up on him," Larry said, thinking he understood everything. But Jed shook his head.

"No, no Gigantor," he said, still shaking his head. "We now have a fourth person now." Astonished Larry looked at Jedediah.

At that moment Octavius came out, supported by two women. Everyone could easily see that he was leaning more on the shoulder of the cowgirl than the one from the Roman. And the cowgirl responded way more nervous on the touch of the Roman general.

"I tell you, Gigantor," Jedediah said with a sweet smile on his face, "it won't take long before Octavius and July are together!"

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry it took so long before I uploaded this one! =( I really hope the next will be alot faster. But believe me, I'm gonna finish it, no matter what! =D<p> 


	11. The Roman pride

**Chapter 11**

**The Roman pride**

From a distance Octavius looked to Serena, July and Samantha who were quietly talking to each other. Samantha turned out to be the little sister of July and once Octavius heard that, he certainly knew that July was the perfect girlfriend for him.

"Hey Ockie," said Jedediah who suddenly stood besides him. Octavius looked at Jed, but didn't say a word. Not even a greeting. But Jedediah actually had no words needed and understood it for a long time.

"Oh how cute. The tough Roman is in love," he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Please keep that a secret," Octavius said who recognized the meaning.

"Why?" Jedediah asked who kept his head a little skewed. "Everyone knows it already, except you and July."

"And July may not know it," replied Octavius strictly. Then Octavius walked away towards the cave. Surprised Jedediah looked after his friend. What was his problem?

"There are problems, Jedie?" Serena asked who recognized the something-is-not-right-here expression on Jed's face. Jed shook his head.

"We need to talk with Octavius," Jed only replied.

Jedediah and Serena found Octavius in his bedroom. In the beginning it was silent; everyone knew that something was not right.

"Why can't July know that you love her?" Jedediah suddenly asked to Octavius. "It just doesn't work out," Octavius replied.

"Why not?" Jed asked further. "Come on, Ockie, I do not understand you. You are in love with her, she is in love with you. What is the problem?"

"She's a whore," Octavius said louder than Jed is used of him.

"Ex-whore," Jedediah said very quiet.

"She is still known as a whore," Octavius said as he looked straight at Jed. Serena felt the tension between the two men grow.

"Wait a minute," Jed said, still in a quiet tone. "Is this about your pride? Are you afraid that your reputation will be less if you go with July? All of this for that Roman pride?" Octavius said or did nothing at all, but then he nodded.

"Are you crazy?!" Jed cried. "What are you doing? Do you know not that love and happiness is more important than a reputation?"

"Jedie, listen here ...," Octavius tried to say, but Jed screamed.

"I won't listen at all, you listen to me now. You told me you were lonely and that you will stay like that on this way. July cares about you. She loves you. Everyone sees that. But if you want your luck to squander for your reputation then you should do that for yourself. The only thing that actually really awful is, is that you also right away, fling away the happiness of July."

At that time Octavius begged Jed with his eyes not to continue, but he knew it made sense. Jedediah was really pissed and that also made sense. Jed just continued, screaming even harder than before.

"You, her last hope for happiness, her last hope for love and her last hope for a normal life, just let her down!" Jed turned his back to Octavius, walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, so hard that the whole house was shaking. A few second later Octavius and Serena felt another vibration, Jedediah threw the front door shut.

"I'm sorry," Serena said, totally confused. "But this time Jedediah is right." Serena walked out of the room, leaving Octavius alone. Octavius had bursting headache. Not only because he was still suffering from the blow to his sleep from the previous night, but the words of Jedediah remained in his head.

Octavius looked at the water in the fountain. It was already long ago that he sat here, wishing for Jed to be there. And right at that moment, Jed was there. Two worried eyes looked at Octavius.

"I'm sorry," Jed said slowly. "I freaked out once again." Octavius stood up, walked to Jedediah and started to hug him. A little shocked and not really knowing what to do, Jed hugged him back.

"No Jedie," Octavius said after a while. "You were completely right and had all the reason to freak out like that. I love July and she has a right to know that."

"I'm afraid you're too late Ockie," Jedediah said who squeezed himself out of Octavius' grip. "July heard me and Serena while we were talking about you. She doesn't believe a thing of you having feelings for her. She's here in Rome now, but pretty upset."

Octavius immediately walked to the place Jed told him July would be. And there she was. Octavius quickly walked to July, who was silently standing besides Serena. But as soon as she saw Octavius, she turned around and walked away. Startled by her response, Octavius ran after her.

"July, wait," he said once he caught up with her. Softly yet firm he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Only then did he realize that she was crying.

"July, I think that I've fallen in love with you," Octavius said while trying to grab her hand.

"And you believe that yourself?" She said angrily. She pulled her arm back and stepped backwards. "You still see me as a whore, I don't mean anything else to you"

"That's not true," Octavius replied while trying to stay calm. "Do you really think I'd risk my life for someone who meant nothing to me? You just don't see how much respect I have for you." July was silent for a moment, looking at Octavius with watery eyes. It didn't occur often but Octavius was getting anxious for her answer.

"If you really love me that much..." July started eventually, "then prove it." Then July turned around and walked away again.

For a second Octavius turned around and looked at Jedediah and Serena stand a little back. Something in Jed's eyes gave him courage and strength. For the second time Octavius walked after July. For the second time he grabbed her arm and spun her around. But this time he would take it further. July was gonna get her proof. In the middle of the Roman square, that was full of Romans and cowboys, Octavius bent forward until he felt July's lips on his.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I promised I would finish it and here it is!<p>

The last part is on the way!


	12. The incredible bond

**Chapter 12**

**The incredible bond**

While whistling Larry walked through the museum. The inhabitants just came alive. Teddy was happily walking around on Texas on his way to Sacagawea. Attila the Hun and his "crew" joyfully greeted Larry. Of course Larry did the same. Suddenly Larry saw a little blue sports car from the corner of his eye. He immediately recognized the car and knew his two favorite little guys were in there. But this time there came four people out of the car instead of two. It was odd to see the cowboy grab the hand of a Roman woman while the Roman general was already holding the hand of a cowgirl. Love could take weird paths but that doesn't matter as long as you love each other.

"Good night, my liege," Octavius said while he slightly bowed for Larry.

"Hey guys," Larry happily replied. "Octavius I heard something weird about you and a Roman square. Did something happen?" Octavius looked for help to Jedediah. Something happened indeed.

He kissed July in the middle of a busy, Roman town square. At that moment he forgot everyone, except him and July. But after that he came back to reality and saw hundreds of shocked and surprised eyes staring back at him. Jed was the first to spoke up saying: "Well, that was surprising. Good job Ockie." After that Marcus Agrippa, the military friend of Octavius took a few steps forward.

"People of the wonderful Rome," Marcus started. "It appears that our general has found love." After that was said, all the people started to cheer. Surprised Octavius and July looked at each other, this was not going like they had thought it would.

But how did he have to tell Larry? Luckily Jedediah came to his rescue once again.

"Let's just say it was shocking, but in a positive way." Octavius gratefully laughed at Jedediah. Jed gave his 'you're-welcome' smile in return. Larry didn't understand a thing so he decided to look for some other Romans and ask them what happened.

"But guys," Larry started after shaking off his previous thought, "there's a party in the main hall in 15 minutes, are you guys coming?"

"We'll be there for sure," Jed immediately answered.

Fifteen minutes later the little blue car arrived at the main hall. The party had already started. Jedediah, Octavius, July and Serena immediately joined the fun.

It was towards the end of the night when Jedediah saw Octavius sitting on a wall by his own. Octavius looked kind of down, his helm was placed on the wall besides him. A little worried Jed walking towards his friend.

"Hey Ockie, is something wrong?" A bit startled Octavius looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"Everything is fine" Octavius answered but Jed didn't buy it. He didn't need to say a word. Octavius recognized the look on his face and spoke.

"Two nights ago I heard Larry tell Theodore that it has exactly been half a year since Larry's first night shift here. That means that this night, exactly 6 months ago we crashed and became friends." With an unbelievable face Jed looked at his friend.

"Half a year...," Jed repeated while he sat down on the wall next to Octavius. "But what is the problem?"

"I wanted to give you a present but I couldn't come up with something." Octavius answered. "I just wanted to give you something small to symbolize our friendship but now I have nothing."

"You feel bad because you have nothing to symbolize our friendship?" Jedediah asked surprised. Octavius briefly nodded. That made Jed shake his head while smiling. "But Octavius, that isn't necessary at all. Friendship isn't about presents or words, it's about deeds. And you already did enough for me. I already realized that you're a true friend, one that sticks with me no matter what. I don't need any presents for that, because not a single present can be better than our bond."

Octavius looked at his friend. How could he ever see him as an enemy? Half a year ago that still was the case. Half a year ago it was the first time he gave him his nice smile. Then he had wondered how such a tight leader could smile like that. Now he was used to that smile. Jedediah was rethinking the words he just said. Had it really been 6 months? In his mind it seemed much longer. It was like they had been friends for centuries, but he vividly remembered that night in the car as well. He meant the words he just spoke with his entire heart. Jed quickly turned his head away. Octavius did the same. Jed looked back at Octavius. Surprised Octavius looked back at Jed. Jedediah doubted for a second, wondering what Octavius would say but wrapped his arm around his friend and started to hug him anyways. No matter how shocked Octavius was, he still hugged back.

That's how Larry saw the miniature cowboy and miniature Roman sit. "What an incredible bond do they have," he thought. "I wonder if they know it's been half a year today."

**The end**

* * *

><p>This was the end of my first fanfiction. I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Please, leave a comment with what you think about the story.<p>

I am making a new fanfiction about Jedediah and Octavius and I think the new one is way better. It has the name: "Just call my name" and I will upload the first chapter soon enough. If you enjoyed this story, please check out the other one as well. ^^

Thank you for reading it, it really means a lot to me!

- Fientje ^^


End file.
